Cronologic
by KaoriH
Summary: Cronologicamente nada jamais fez sentido. De trás para frente, fazia. Neji's centric, drabbles. Para Sra. Black.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi e os seus aliados do mal.

**nota¹: **Neji's centric.

**nota²: **Presente para Sra. Black x**3**

**nota³: **Essa fic **não** foi betada.

* * *

**_-_**

**Epílogo**

**_-_**

E pela última vez ele tentou. Puxou o ar com força, mas os pulmões falharam. Pela última vez lembrou-se de tudo que havia passado.

Ponderou e esqueceu. Não havia mais lembranças.

Um vazio significativo, tão conhecido que machucava. Tão intenso como jamais havia sido.

E então finalmente deu-se conta do que faltava... E se alegrou. E sorriu.

Mas a dor cruciante não havia terminado.

Deu-se conta. E entristeceu. E novamente doeu, mas doeu de uma maneira nova.

**Muito **Pior.

Então, pela primeira vez não conteve as lágrimas. Lágrimas que jamais teve a oportunidade de derramar.

E estava **completo** quando _quebrou_.

**_-_**

**Capítulo Cinco: Do arrependimento**.

_-_

Não havia arrependimentos. Nem tendência a eles. Nenhum.

O coração fechado, duro e solitário como foi durante toda a vida. Mas haviam os sorrisos **dela** guardados na memória. Os lábios da **outra** que ele podia sentir ainda doces e cálidos. As mãos quentes em seus cabelos.

Mas ele não se arrependia. Ordens devem ser cumpridas. Pessoas devem ser deixadas. Corações e almas são menos importantes do que a honra, infelizmente são também mais frágeis.

E fitando o corpo nu da **terceira** imaginava a pele de alabastro, ou a pele dourada à descansar ao seu lado. Mesmo assim, não havia arrependimentos.

**_-_**

**Capítulo Quatro: Das despedidas**

**_-_**

E daquele modo podia contar cada lágrima brilhante que rolava dos olhos.

Dos olhos **dela**. Os olhos dele eram secos, tal qual a alma. E com um sussurro em desespero **ela** pediria que ficasse, mais um dia, mais uma noite, mais uma hora, mais um beijo.

E ele diria não. E partiria com a certeza de que aquilo era o certo à ser feito. Porque despedidas nada mais eram do que adiamentos do que estava por vir. Já era tarde demais para pensar em ficar.

Tarde demais para **eles**. Tarde demais para el**a**.

Partiu, por fim, para não mais voltar.

**_-_**

**Capítulo Três: Do Amor**

**_-_**

Apenas no corpo dela reencontrava a paz.

Apenas nos olhos dela via a alma refletida, e não gostava do que via. Via a casca vazia em que havia se transformado, em contraste com o amor que transbordava dos olhos dela. Do corpo dela.

Tudo era amor, basicamente, tudo o que ele poderia desejar era o amor.

Mas não desejava. Possuía.

E nem ao menos dava-se conta disso.

Um bastardo que não havia perdido o orgulho. Um canalha que escutava as promessas que ela fazia em vão, sabendo que nunca a retribuiria. Nunca soube de amor.

Nunca entendeu o significado dele.

**_-_**

**Capítulo Dois: Do Orgulho**

**_-_**

E ergueria os olhos fitando qualquer um que fosse com desprezo.

Era melhor do que _aquilo_. Era melhor do que qualquer verme _daqueles_ jamais poderia ser. Os _vermes_ o chamavam **amigo**.

Não eram dignos de trata-lo como igual. Criaturas inferiores, insetos que precisavam ser eliminados para o crescimento.

Ele poderia estar mais errado?

Não. Neji aprendeu. Engoliu o orgulho e a razão **pelos **_**amigos**_. Pensou que poderia ser feliz daquele modo. Seria preenchido daquela forma, seria recompensado, seria inteiro.

Estava enganado mais uma vez.

Aqueles dois não conseguiam completa-lo. Faltava algo essencial. Faltava um pedaço importante.

Alma.

Mas sobrava orgulho.

**_-_**

**Capítulo Um: Do Vazio**

**_-_**

Baixou o rosto. Podia ouvir um leve murmurar.

Tocou o peito, sentiu os batimentos. Ouviu o eco quando algo foi quebrado.

Haviam arrancado dele a força, brutalmente como sempre agiam.

Tocou a testa. Ardia e machucava mais do que nunca, porque **ele** era o seu remédio, e **ele** havia sido tirado de Neji.

Não conteve uma lágrima. Se odiou por isso.

Era uma ferramenta, uma arma. Nada mais do que isso.

Tocou o peito e sentiu os batimentos... Mas era tarde demais, já não havia mais nada. Havia se quebrado para sempre.

Quando levantou o rosto, não mais uma criança.

**_-_**

**Prólogo**

**_-_**

Tudo aquilo iria acontecer. Uma hora ou outra qualquer. Melhor de uma vez.

— Papai...

O apelo foi baixo.

Não houve resposta. Apenas os olhos aflitos de Hizashi, que não combinavam com o sorriso seguro. Seguro para ajudar Neji. Para Hizashi havia apenas a certeza de que aquele momento estaria na mente do filho enquanto ele vivesse.

Um ancião se adiantou. O menino fechou os olhos.

Doeu.

Ele não gritou, ou chorou porque o pai estava por perto. Mas quando Hizashi saiu, deixou as lágrimas correrem.

Neji. Guardião da pequena herdeira do clã.

E Neji conteve as lágrimas, pela primeira vez.

— fim —

* * *

**na:** Bah, eu gostei dessa fic n.n/ Dedicada à Sra. Black x3 que eu espero que goste da fic \òó9 É difícil não escrever um casal pro Neji, portanto ficam as insinuações, de quem vocês quiserem babys (y)

Tudo em forma de drabbles, fikdk :*

xoxo

KaoriH


End file.
